Diskussion:Kakashi Hatake
= Kakashi tod...?= Ich persönlich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass Kakashi tot ist, eher kurz davor. Auch wenn ich es nicht beweisen kann, gibt es denn noch Hinweise bzw. das Fehlen selbiger das es so ist. :1. Keiner der Kakashi nahe steht hat "ein ungutes Gefühl/Erlebnis": Tzunade bei Jiraja, Kurenai bei Asuma, Temari bei Gaara :2. Die Andeuteung von Tzunade das Chouza nicht tot ist und Choji sich beeilen soll um Ihn und Kakashi zu erreichen und ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Eher denke ich das Kakashi im Krankenhaus von Sakura (Erinnerung: die sollte im Krankenhaus die Verwundeten heilen) zurückgeholt/wiederbelebt wird. Ich finde man sollte lebend in Klammern schreiben vielleicht gibt es mehr Informationen in den nächsten Mangas. Zu Konohamaru frage ich mich eh welches Jutst mit Drachen-siegel beginnt...aber das ist in dieser Diskussion fehl am Platz.—BuIIy 13:49, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ----mal ganz erlich,...wenn der zeichner kakashi wirklich sterben lässt dann ist der doch nciht mehr ganz dicht...so eine elementare rolle kann man nciht sterben lassen...und wenn doch dann kotz ich und hasse ihn dafür, weil kakashi ist einach der coolste 79.204.54.69 15:23, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ---- Kakashiist nicht tod. Nagato hat durch sein jutsu Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu alle von seinem angriff auf konoha gestorben sind wiederbelebt. genauso wie shizune,chouza und fukasaku ---- jaja der meinung bin ich auch nur hassen würd ich ihn nich weil naruto ist leider auch keine endlos geschichte und es neigt in kleinen schritten dem ende zu ich mein wenn jetzt pain is wer kommt da noch madara un sasuke evtl noch und dann war das würd ich sagen ich meine in solchen geschichte sterben am ende immer viel gute und starke charakter und auch hauptcharaktere :Stimmt die Geschichte scheint sich dem Ende zu neigen dass einzigste was noch nach Akatsuki kommen könnte wäre Kabuto der ja geschworen hat sobald er seine neuen Kräfte unter Kontrolle hätte würde er sich an Sasuke und Naruto rächen. Das wäre wirklich die einzigste Sache die noch kommen könnte dann heißt es wohl bye bye. Sonst persönlich kann ich auch nicht glauben dass Kakashi schon tod ist (wäre ein bisschen zu viel auf einmal für Naruto würde ich sagen) aber einiges deutet langsam daraufhin. Trotzdem sollten wir erst seinen Tod reinschreiben wenn es deutlich ausgesprochen wurde und er ein Begräbnis bekommen hat.--Icis Leibgarde 15:38, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) seh ich auch so aber ey is zwar falsches thema aber geht das wirklich niht des nur registrierte benutzer hier was ändern könn weil des mit disskusion narutopedia is schon krass was ich jetzt vergessen hatte ich denke ma die werden das ganze noch mit filler im anime und mit gaiden im manga in die länge ziehen man um eins zu sagen wir wissen nicht ob kakashi tod ist also hört auf hier ständig hinzuschreiben vermutlich gestorben oder sowas das nervt Ernie1992 10:04, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) kakashi ist tot das sollte mann jetzt schon schreiben oder falscher punkt verdammt er is nicht tot auf jeden fall wissen wirs nich man man @jiraiya's tot: er stribt doch nur im Manga. im anime lebt er noch, oder etwa net? Frage: jonin oder Jounin, im manga schreibt mans ohne u, was meint ihr? weil ich oben manga erwähnt habe: ich hab bis jetzt 33manga bände von naruto der 34 kommt erst im februar. stimmt es dass es insgesamt nur 40 gibt ? kann mir des jemand sagen?schaut ihr nur den anime oder lest ihr auch den manga? kk, bin total vom thema abgewichen. trotzdem antwortet pls auf meine fragen^^. thx xD mfg schobert Auch wenn ich es scheiße finde, weil ich kakashi einfach, nach naruto und jiraiya, am besten fand, muss ich leider sagen, dass ich glaube, dass kakshi stirbt oder schon tod ist. DENN: Naruto fragt ja tsunade ob kakshi auf einer mission ist, weil er das chakra von allen spüren kann wenn er im eremitenmodus ist und tsunade das verneint. ----Florian S. ich wollt keine neues thema anfangen, aber naja es geht um kakashis tod. es ist sehr,... naja unwahrscheinlich das kakashi tod sein kann den ich meine kishimoto würde as nicht tun denn kakashi hat sooo viele fans. es wäre ja schlecht für ihn wenn er kakashi sterben lassen würde es würen dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so viele lesen. und noch etwas es stimmt etwas nicht damit also das kakashi angeblich gestorben ist.aber wir werden es ja sehen. vermutung von: Asuka N. Ja, er ist tot .... Kakashi ist tot, das sollte man ändern --Rasen Shuriken 16:37, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bis kakashis begräbnis nicht stattgefunden hat kann man nicht mit sicherheit sagen, dass er tot ist. ich würde auch vorschlagen die änderung wieder rückgangig zu machen. es sieht zwar nicht gut aus für kakashi, aber das ganze theater um ihn nach seinem vermeintlichen "tod" wäre dann ziemlich umsonst gewesen. ich denke kishi wollte die leser so weit bringen, dass sie langsam wirklich anfangen zu glauben kakashi seit tot und in ein paar wochen kommt die überraschung und er lebt wieder. ^^das wär mal meine sicht der lage okamy 00:06, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) du hast auch gesagt der spoiler den ich gepostet habe wäre n fake weil er sich nicht nach kishi anhören würde^^, ne spaß beiseite ich denke schon das kakashi tod ist Also ich glaub er kann nicht, wenn er schon tod ist, wiederbelebt werden, denn das einzige wiederbelebungsjutsu war von Chiyo, die ja bei dem jutsu gestorben ist ich glaub auch, dass er noch lebt und kishi uns täuschen wollte! mal im ernst, es können ja nicht alle sterben! schon gar nicht so ein beliebter chara! ich finde, dass der spoiler geändert werden sollte! Es steht ja außerdem noch gar nicht fest! also... könntet ihr das ändern? ja sorry :D aber ich dachte dein spoiler war fake, weil naruto die info über kakashi so emotionslos aufgenommen hat ^^. und bis kakashi nicht begraben ist.. lebt er für mich ;) ach ja und in dem spoilerabschnitt, indem über das letzte manga und über kakashis vermeintlichen tod berichtet wird, sollte das "deutsch" mal überarbeitet werden xD. z.B. sagt man zwar "am " leben, schreibt es aber nicht, da es umgangssprache istokamy 15:51, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Joaa... der meinung bin ich auch! danke, das ihr's jetzt geändert habt! Für mich ist und bleibt er auch sowieso lebendig! xD UND NOCHWAS: Respekt! Der spoiler zu kakashi ist jetzt echt super!! Da sind keine falschen andeutungen drin, einfach perfekt!! ;) ich hoffe du meinst das nicht ironisch :D. ich dachte mir, dass eine schlichte schilderung der dinge besser wäre als ausschweifende interpretationen ;) jeder kann sich ja daraufhin seine eigene Meinung bilden .. und irgendwas darein interpretieren.okamy 19:20, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @okamy ja da hast du wohl recht das es sehr emotionlos hingenommen wurde. Allerdings hat NAruto Jirayas Tod auch sehr schnell überwunden und im Moment überflügelt ihn das Hass und Rachegefühl vll ein bisschen. Im Moment sieht es ja aus als ob Pain gnadenlos unterlegen ist, aber ich denke das er Naruto fast besiegen wird da dieser sich durch seine Racheglüste unüberlegt in den Kampf stürzt. Wäre von Kishi zumindest cool, da ja genau dass das ist was Naruto bei Sasuke verhindern wollte (das er vom Hass zerfressen wird) und ich glaube er wird schon noch trauern um Kakashi, sollte er tod sein. Allerdings hab ich mir überlegt, ob es wirklich den Tod bedeutet sein Chakra komplett aufzubrauchen aber naja abwarten und tee trinken und auf das nächste chapter warten. @okamy: Nein! das meine ich nicht ironisch! ;) Ich finde, dass kishi ihn gar nicht sterben lassen kann... nach jiraya und asumas tod.. wäre das schon seeeehr heftig!! Jetzt, wo du es sagst... stimmt. Kakashi hat ja auch noch gesagt, dass er mit dem nächsten Jutsu (dem Kamui, mit dem er den Nagel von Pein und die Rakete von Deva-Pein hat verschwinden lassen) sein gesamtes Chakra aufbrauchen wird. Und jedes Mal wenn er dieses Jutsu benutzt liegt er danach flach... Ich glaube zwar nicht daran, dass der Autor Kakashi sterben lassen wird, aber jetzt hab ich noch mehr hoffnung, dass ich richtig liege ^^ Ninjason 12:17, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tjaa.. es wäre ja doch auch echt einfallslos alle sterben zu lassen -.-' ...ich meine, Naruto ist doch kein Psycho-Thriller xD Nein, nein.. ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er stirbt!... Man kann doch trotzdem leben... auch, wenn man kein chakra hat, oder? '' ---- also ganz ohne chakra gehts in der Naruto Welt nicht. Ich glaube was er damit meint war dass er einfach keine energie mehr hat. Und naja... In Wirklichkeit wird jemand, der seine komplette Energie verbraucht hat, wohl irgendwann K.O. gehen, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass er gleich strirbt. Allerdings, hat Kakashi seine Reserven wohl derart überreizt, dass er selbst schon damit gerechnet hat, sterben zu müssen. Ich muss dir Recht geben (@Unsignierter Beitrag) es wäre recht einfallslos, jetzt einfach alle sterben zu lassen. Das wäre in etwa so, als würden ihm die Ideen ausgehen und er würde auf Schocks zurückgreifen um die Leserschaft bei Laune zu halten. Aber der Autor hatte in einem Interview selbst gesagt, dass er (besonders in Shippuuden) derart viele neue Charaktere, Geschichten u.a. erfunden hat, dass Naruto wohl so schnell nicht zu Ende sein wird. Und ganz ehrlich: schaut mal was alles noch passieren muss: Naruto muss Sasuke noch wiedertreffen, Sasuke muss den 8-schwänzigen noch besiegen, die Danzou-Geschichte braucht noch ein Ende, Kisame vs. Suigetsu, Tobi/Madara, vllt noch mehr über Minato... und Pein kann jetzt auch nicht einfach besiegt werden, sonst hätte Kishi sich nicht die Mühe machen müssen, ihn 7/9 Bijuus einsammeln zu lassen. Bis jetzt hat er nur die Orochimaru und die Itachi-story "beendet". Ich frage euch also KANN er den Rest OHNE Kakashi laufen lassen? Ninjason 13:52, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Naja ich denke schon das Pain in den nächsten Chaptern besiegt wird, Madara ist Pain ja wohl noch weit überlegen und ja auch der wahre drahtzieher hinter akatsuki. Kabuto mit Orochimarus Genen wird auch noch vorkommen. Danzou wird mit der Sasukestory zusammenhängen da Sasuke ja ihn und die Ältesten aus Konoha töten will > daraus folgen gür mich noch 3 sinnvolle Handlungsstränge: Akatsuki muss zerschlagen werden, Kabuto muss bekämpft werden und mit Sasuke und Team Taka wirds auch noch eine Story geben Und damit kann man ja locker noch über 100 Chapter füllen ''Seh ich auch so! Schön, dass du mir zustimmst! ;) Das wär echt mal so einfallslos! -.- aber... es wär jetzt so richtig geil, wenn kakashi gar nicht tot ist und kishi nur spannung aufbauen wollte! Das wär jetzt mal meine idee... ohne kakashi läuft's nämlich nich! xD Okay, jetzt bin ich sauer! Warum steht da auf Kakashis' Profil: SPOILER: "Im manga verstorben, im anime lebend?" Kann da wieder jemand seinen tod nicht abwarten? =/ Könnte das bitte jemand ändern? kein Grund hier so Stunk zu machen... Ninjason 16:20, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja... sorry! hat mich aba iwie aufgeregt... sowas passiert hier die ganze Zeit, damit muss man leben. Hat mich zu Beginn auch oft geärgert, aber jeder hat eben eine eigene Meinung. Das einzige was wir tun können, ist, unsere MEinung deutlich zu machen, indem wir Bearbeitungen, die nicht mit unserer Linie konform laufen, wieder rückgängig machen. Ninjason 16:54, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ja jeder kann ja seine eigene meinung haben aber auf so einer seite kommt man nicht weiter wenn überstürzt fakten ändert. vorallem wenn man aus den manga informationen nicht 100% entnehmen kann ob kakashi jetzt noch lebt oder tot ist. immer lieber was länger abwarten um sich auch ganz sicher zu sein. okamy 17:06, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja.. da habt ihr recht! @okamy: bin völlig deiner meinung.. so lange noch nichts 100% sicher ist, lassen wir's besser so! ;) Sorry, ich will ya nicht meckern oda so.. aber der "Status" von Kakashi wurde schon wieder geändert!.. auf "im Manga gestorben" ..könnte das vielleicht jemand ändern oder ist er jetzt sicher tot?.. '' GIBTS SCHON NEUE INFOS OB KAKASHI LEBT ODER NICHT ?!?!?! hoffentlich lebt er noch .... schobert 18:04, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC)schobertschobert 18:04, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) no keine neuen infos.leider okamy 19:55, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Maan... ich will, dass er überlebt!... Q____Q 91.58.77.111 09:04, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ach der überlebt auch. :) ansonsten wars das mit Naruto für mich xD. okamy 22:17, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Willkommen im Club, okamy! xD Mir geht's genauso! -___-' Kakashis tod ALso wenn KAkashi Tod ist.(ist kann doch eigentlich Sakura ihn wiederbeleben hat sie das nicht von der einen Frau gelernt weil die doch sagt das Sakura auch vieleicht ihr leben für einen anderen oder andere ofert)glaube ich zumindest ^^Ich hoffe das Kakashis lebt ^^ ---- Ich sehe den Grund nicht, warum sich Sakura für Kakashi opfern wollen würde. Außerdem hatte Chyo gar keine Zeit, Sakura das Jutsu beizubringen... Ninjason 19:55, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) meinst du mit "der einen frau" vllt Chiyo-basama? :D aber ich glaube nicht dass sakura ihr leben für kakashi geben wird xD. das ist irgendwie eine kontradiktion, denn dann würd ein junger mensch ( aus der tollen,starken, neuen Generation)sein leben für einen aus der vorherigen Generation (die sag ich mal übertroffen wurde) geben. aber Kakashi schafft es troztdem iwie zu überleben ... sonst hör ich mit Naruto auf -.- . okamy 20:00, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sakura kann das Jutsu auf jeden Fall nicht - Tsunade hat auch das ganze versiegelte Chakra aufgebraucht und so die Einwohner vor Pains Attacke geschützt. Das einzige wäre das Kakashi sich ähnlich wie Jiraya selbst wiederbelebt was aber auch doof wär "forcing himself back to life with willpower... ich fänds cool :D .. vorallem könnte ihm das gespräch mit seinem vater am lagerfeuer dabei helfen .. so in der art, dass im klar wird noch nicht aufzugeben... okamy 22:43, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jo so ca hab ich mir das vorgestellt aber wie gesagt ich bin ja anschienend der einzige, der dafür ist das Kakashit tod ist ^^ Hi warum redet ihr darüber ob Kakashi nun tot ist oder nicht. Der eine sagt er will das er tot ist der andere nicht es wird sich doch zeigen ob er nun stirbt. Es bringt doch nichts die Sache die ganz zeit in die länge zu ziehen. Es wird so oder so dauhern zu erfahren ob er tot ist. Da ja Naruto bestimmt nicht Pain nur mit einem Angriff besiegen wird das wäre ja ein kurzer und langweiliger Kampf. der kampf wird denk ich mal wirklich nicht mehr lange dauern... aber das wird ehr daran liegen, dass pain zurückbeordert wird.. oder sonst was... aber das passt ja jetz hier nicht rein okamy 16:34, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie lang der Kampf dauern wird sieht man ja dann und wen Pain sich zurüch ziehen muss warum auch immer wird er das bestimmt nicht lange machen da er ja das Kyuubi will. Frag mich eh schon wo der echte Pain ist. ACHTUNG SPOILER: eben es stehen noch 2 körper und der echte pain und konan. von daher hat naruto nochwas zu tun und er hat nur einen körper so stark zerstört das pain ihn nicht wiederbeleben kann (Human-Realm). Außerdem scheint Pain egal zu sein ob die andern besiegt werden solang der God-Realm intakt ist und kampffähig > Das wird noch ein harter Kampf, zumal Naruto nicht mehr im Sennin-Modus ist hey mr. unbekannt ;) ich würd sagen dass dein kommentar hier nich so ganz passt :D dass ist die diskussionsseite zu kakashi ... wir wollen hier ja nicht zu sehr abschweifen xD okamy 22:06, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Darum geht es mir ja ist gut darüber zu spekulieren ob nun Kakashi tot ist od nicht nur mir scheint es so das, dass nun einigen erheblich wichtiger ist darüber zu diskutieren. Da erscheint es mir das der Kampf zwischen Naruto und Pain einigen nicht zu intressieren. Klar ist es schon wichtig zu erfahen ob Kakashi tot oder nicht man muss halt auch mal warten können. ^^jedem das seine . aber das ist der falsche ort um über narutos und pains kampf zu reden. und wer auch immmer es ist -.- lass es doch bitte immer kakashi auf der info seite als "im manga verstorben" zu bezeichnen. okamy 13:40, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) GENAU ^____^ ------------ Ich habee gelesen ka mehr woo dass pein flüchten wird und umm kakashi zu rächen würdenn naruto und sakura sich auf dem weg machen.auf dem weg wirdd naruto und sakura auf sasukeee und sein team treffen irgend wieee wird dann sasuke sehr schwer verletzt sein team gehen dann loss um hilfee zu suchen da sie dachten dass sasukee tod sei oder soo aber sakuraa würdee ihm heilen.später schließt sich sasukeee an seinem alten team kameraden er würdee sich auch in sakuraa verlieben undd als sieee auf pein traffen würdeee err (leider) seinee leben opfern um die beiden zu retten !! ich weis aberr nicht ob das wahr istt 1. das gehört hier nicht hin 2. da hat einer in seiner Phantasie die Story weitergespinnt, aber das ist ne reine Vermutung und wird so nicht passieren^^ ''Mh.. ya. glaub auch, dass das eher nur 'ne fantasiestory ist!.. =D da hat schon wider einer von status lebend auf verstorben gemacht kann des ma einer ändern ^ nette geschichte die sich da einer ausgedacht hat ... aber sowas in der art wird nicht passieren da kakashi nicht stirbt :D und ich hab kakashi wieder auf " lebend" gesetzt ;) okamy 18:22, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke, dass du das immer änderst, okamy! =D ..ich find's doof, dass das jemand immer auf "verstorben" macht! -.-' Die kanji für Hatake waren falsch.. um sicher zu gehn hab ichs sogar auf der seite von tvtokyo nachgeguckt ;) okamy 19:23, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kakashi ist wieder unter dem Lebenden. Huuuurrrrraaaaaa =Kakashis Zitat im Naruto Shippuuden Abschnitt= Das Zitat ist da, zu Team 7: "Mein erster Eindruck... ich hasse euch." Das find ich voll beknackt, weil es einen total falschen Eindruck von Kakashi liefert, als ob er der hinterletzte Fiesling ist. Das mag er zwar zu allererst mal gesagt haben, aber das hat sich doch in Windeseile geändert, seine Meinung. Fällt jemandem ein besseres Zitat ein? Ich hätt das echt gern geändert, aber mir fällt grad auch nix ein. --Aeris 11:50, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) :So steht es aber im Manga "ich hasse euch" --Th(ôô)mas 16:44, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hmpf... Das meine ich auch nicht! Ich glaube ja, dass das ein echtes Zitat ist, aber findest du etwa, dass DAS Kakashi am treffendsten beschreibt?? Einen Charakter von den GUTEN? --Aeris 19:36, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Wenn ich mich hier einmischen darf Charaktere wirken erst durch ihre Bösen/Schlechten Seiten richtig echt. --Revan55 19:45, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Dann wiederhole ich mich halt, denn ich hätt da gern ne Antwort drauf: Findet ihr wirklich, dass DIESES Zitat Kakashi am treffendsten beschreibt? --Aeris 13:31, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::nein es beschreibt ihn nicht treffend aber es ist fakt das er es zu team 7 gesagt hat deshalb solte das Zitat auch so da stehen bleiben. Man könnte ja noch in den Arikel schreiben das Kakashi seine meinung geändert hat nach dem sie seine Prüfung bestanden hatten--Kasch 16:14, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es geht hier überhaupt nicht darum, dass irgendjemand anzweilfelt, dass er es gesagt hat. Das wissen wir alle, wir haben alle den Manga gelesen. Aber das kommt ihm ja mal überhaupt nicht gerecht und ist voll irreleitend, weil es einen völlig falschen EIndruck von Kakashi gibt (wobei ich nicht mal glaube, dass er das Ernst gemeint hat.) Aber nur weil er es tatsächlich gesagt hat (Was wir alle wissen), heißt das nicht, dass ausgerechnet dieses Zitat auf seiner Seite stehen muss, denn gesagt hat er vieles, da findet sich sicher eines, das auch besser zu ihm passt. Ninjason 21:47, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :ja mir ist auch klar das das hier jeder weiß ich wollt auch nur sagen (war ziemlich dumm ausgetrückt)das ich das Zitat eigentlich ganz gut find. Ich habe ma zwei Zitate rausgesucht die man vieleicht verwenden kann "Denk nach bevor du eine Technick einsetzt sie könnte gegen dich verwendet werden"(is beschreibend für seinen Kampfstiel) "wer die Regeln nicht achtet ist ein Mistkerl aber wer seine Kameraden nicht achtet ist ein absoluter Mistkerl" (ist zwar original von Obito aber ich meine Kakashi hätte es auch zu Team 7 gesagt)--Kasch 05:34, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) status beim status zu schreiben "gestorben und durch nagato wiederbelebt" find ich wsa zu viel. der status sagt doch über den aktuellen zustand der person etwas aus. da reicht es doch wenn man lebend oder gestorben hinschreibt. tatsache ist halt, dass er momentan lebt. ich wollts nicht direkt ändern.. und sprech ds hier erstmal an.okamy 14:27, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =das Gesicht= Zitat: "Teuchi und seine Tochter Ayame haben als einzige bekannte (noch lebende) Personen sein gesamtes Gesicht gesehen." Kann doch eigentlich nicht sein, da Kakashi mehr oder weniger regelmäßig im Krankenhaus landet und zumindest nach der Rettungsmission für Gaara ohne seinen Mundschutz im Bett liegt (Naruto versucht ja noch, einen Blick zu erhaschen). Tsunade kommt rein und sagt, sie hätte ihn untersucht, aber wie auch immer: Irgendein Arzt/Sanitäter muss ihm das Tuch ja abgenommen haben - und ich glaube nicht, dass der/die blind war. ^^ Kakashi kann auch keine Windjutus kopieren! also, unter "verschiedenes" bei kakashi steht, dass er tausende jutsus kopiert hat, aber noch nie eins des windelements. diese aussage macht bei kakashi überhaupt keinen sinn, denn er kann keine windjutsus kopieren weil er kein windelement HAT. es ist wie ein kekkei genkai, was kakasi auch nicht kopieren kann wenn er einfach die voraussetzungen dafür nicht besitzt. kakashi ist ein genie da er schon affinität zu 4 von 5 elementen hat (die anderen wie mokuton, ... zähle ich jetzt einfach nicht, weil es auch kekkei genkeis sind) abr sein chakra hat keine affinität zum fuuton. deswegen bin ich der ansicht man solle diesen satz unter "verschiedenes" unbedingt entfernen! genauso ist es mit senen elementen: kakashi hat kein Hyouton weil er es selbst beim training mit naruto gesagt hat, dass er es nicht damals von haku kopieren konnte, weil es ein kekkei gankai ist. klar steht es dort: nur im 1-en film, aber ich finde trotzdem, nur weil die macher des ersten films nicht wussten wie das alles mit jutsus und chakra funktioniert und dass kakashi nicht alles kopieren kann, muss man nicht kakashis infotabelle mit sowas wie hyouton verunstalten - das passt dort einfach nicht hin!!! Also, ich hoffe ihr seht das genauso mit fuutongeschichte unter "verschiedenes" und hyouton - dass diese zwei sachen entfernt werden müssen. Johnny182 20:05, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC)